


Local Night

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AJ Lee is an overworked woman, Paige is a late night worker. Together they help each other.





	Local Night

She strolled past the frozen snacks aisle and tried to remember where the pasta section was. Her blurry brain barely comprehended the board above her head.

“Stupid glasses. Stupid contact lenses.” She swore and she blindly walked to the next aisle.

“Hey, you!” She called out to an employee. The girl with electric blue & black hair turned to her from stacking cereal on the shelves. She looked almost familiar.

“You again.” She did not sound excited.

“Pasta.” Is all AJ gets out.

“Ravioli, ravioli.” She responds flatly with accompanying jazz hands, AJ rolls her eyes. “Don’t you have like a need for three Dorito bags and a jug of milk to buy? I remember that.”

AJ went a little red in the face, “no, but I do have a boss that will have my ass on a platter and then sell it to the highest bidder if I don’t get her a specific type of pasta.” AJ throws her hands in the air. The girl arches an eyebrow and opens her mouth to speak,

“I meant to go to a special modmarket to get it, but I was also busy with her dry cleaning and an unhappy broker who thought it was my job to listen to their garbage complaints out of their clodding garbage mouth.”

“Okay, buddy, I get it, it was a long day.” She approaches slowly. She was fairly attractive. Really attractive AJ’s brain shouted as she came into view out of the blurry horizon.

A white skirt, blue blouse, round face, and button nose, the only thing that ruined it were the deep bags under her eyes that looked like bruises painted on by a raincloud.

Her deep brown eyes were also bloodshot, red veins framing the sheets of grey glass. AJ suddenly wondered if she was high. She was a King Soopers employee. AJ inched away.

“Pasta is this wah-ay.” She sang dully and then pointed to the left, AJ trails after her by a good three paces as the employee leads her through the quiet store.

“See? Pasta for ages.” She takes her to aisle nine and a large swath of plain noodles in packages.

AJ groans and hangs her head.

“Now what?”

“This will take forever.” Paige, the name on her name tag, puts her hands on her hips, AJ half expects her to offer to help.

“Good luck.” AJ scowls at the girl’s retreating back and then turns back to her work.

“Strongozzi. Strongozzi.” She muttered to herself as she squinted at the boxes.

The florescent lights contrast with the black night outside, and the eery wake of a dead store weighed heavy on her shoulder tops. But what could she do, this was all the time she had and it was the only place open.

She surveyed the surrounding boxes, picking each one up and examining the label and type. Around half an hour passed. It was 1:30 in the morning at her local King Soopers.

She sighed, she rustled through the store, trying to spot, yes, electric blue hair.

She softly padded up behind her, “You don’t have my pasta.” The girl jumped, nearly dropping the orange juice she was stocking, “You need to have my pasta.”

“Dear lord, you need a bell." She swore, "And some better eyes, we have a whole wall of pasta.”

“Yeah, well, I lost my glasses and my life is, in fact, hell. I need some…” She pauses, as if she was going to choke, “help.”

The girl sighed deeply, “look buddy,”

“It’s AJ.”

“What?”

“AJ Lee. My parents were not creative.”

“Oh nice, my name is Paige Knight" She pauses, "They thought it was funny.”

“Okay,” she says slowly, “cool. Though your name tag is there too.”

“Humph,” she covers her name tag with her hand, “alright, fine, what is your pasta dilemma?”

“Come on.” This time Paige follows AJ Lee to the large carbohydrate section.

“Strongozzi.” She says blankly as they get there.

“Strong what?”

“Strongozzi. It’s a pasta type.”

Paige surveys the shelves, tapping her finger to her chin, “let’s look.”

AJ considered questioning her on why she didn’t know all the products in the store, but shuts her mouth.

They repeat the process, 15 minutes this time, 1:55 at her local King Soopers.

Paige finally swings her arms down to her side, “alright blondie, this isn’t worth it.” She picked up a box from the bottom section.

“Maybe not for you.” AJ replied shortly.

“Here.” It was angel hair pasta, Paige shoved it into her hands, “she won’t know the difference. OR it’ll taste even better.” She winks at her.

“Are you pasta expert?” AJ sniffed, Paige shrugged.

“I had some college experiences that involved some odd months of only noodles in cups.” She said more chipper, a pale smile on her face.

AJ eyed her, she had gone to college.

“My boss is not flexible. I don’t think dorm food will cut it.”

“I swear on my King Sooper honor it will get you through, besides,” she snorts, “you’re the one that didn’t make it to the mod market. Beggars can’t be choosers.”

AJ goes red in the face, “alright, I see your point,” she trails off, “thanks for your help.” She grumbled and walked over to self check out.

She doesn’t look behind her to see what the girl Paige Knight does next.


End file.
